1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image cropping manipulation method and a portable electronic device thereof, and more particularly, a cropping manipulation method for updating content of a cropped image according to user inputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image cropping is one of the image editing tools often used by user. Conventionally, image cropping applications provide a cropping frame of certain shape, such as rectangular, circle or heart shape, etc. and user may move the cropping frame to desired position within the image and adjust the size of the cropping frame. The image cropping application would crop a sub-image according to the cropping frame and store the sub-image for other use. For example, the sub-image may be stored as a separate image, integrated with other images or image templates. Though the position and the size of the cropping frame can be designated by user, the respective shape and image distortion cannot be solved by image cropping application. For example, if an image comprising an object is taken in a non-front view angle, the shape of the object appears in the digital image would be distorted. For example, an object in rectangular shape might become in trapezoid shape, another object in round shape might become in elliptical. When cropping the object from the digital image, the distortion caused by the inclination will also be reflected in the cropped sub-image. This would cause inconvenient or uncomfortable viewing to the user, particularly in the case that the sub-image comprises text or other useful information. Fixing the distortion caused by viewing angle would be beneficial and improve image quality.
To solve above issues, the present invention provides a novel approach to manipulate image viewing angle and adjust distortion caused thereof.